


A Mother's Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Brief Mentions of Minor Character Rape, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Isaac, Sterek Is, Stisaac is Not a Thing, comfort kink, pack Mama Stiles, papa derek, read the tags people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, from what you’ve told me and from my own talks with Isaac, I think… this could be a good way to help him.”</p>
<p>“You mean breastfeed Isaac?”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Or, the one where Isaac acts like a total puppy and Pack Mama Stiles will do just about anything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, ok, so this kind of came out of nowhere. I just really wanted this to be a scenario and so I was like "What the heck? I'll write it myself!" And hours later here it is. This was a little out of my comfort zone because I've never written any kind of kink before, so please don't judge too harshly. But if you like it please let me know! It took a lot of guts for me to put it up here, because I kind of feel like a freak for writing this. XD And if you're just here to hate, the back button is at the top left corner of your page, please feel free to use it. 
> 
> So the characters will probably be OOC, but, come on, it's already OOC when I stated Pack Mama Stiles, so that's kind of a given.
> 
> Also, just so you can have a visual, I do refer to Stiles pecs as breasts, but they are not like female ones. That just gave me a creepy picture. So they are more defined and fatty, more so than men's pecs, but still not exactly like females... if that makes any sense. 
> 
> Anyways if you didn't grasp from the tags or summary, or anything before this, this is an adult breastfeeding story, so if that isn't your fancy, again, please feel free to use the back button. As for the rest of you... read on!

"The Plum Pudding model. Who can tell me what it does and who invented it?”

Stiles sits there with his head in his palm trying desperately to pay attention to what Harris is saying and not fall asleep. What is the point of this class again? Stiles is a freaking pack mother for god sake! He’s pretty sure that qualifies as a full time job, yet he still manages to end up in school learning about a freaking Plum Pudding model. I mean, really, how does the Plum Pudding model have anything to do with Stiles’ life right now? In fact, why would anyone even name it that? It has nothing to do with plum pudding! Stiles learned that the hard way. Stiles just groans as he continues to highlight every page in his textbook.

Stiles stops abruptly and drops the highlighter cap from his mouth when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes a quick look up and sees Harris is facing the board completely enthralled in drawing his Plum Pudding model. He looks at his phone and opens it when he sees it’s a text from Boyd.

_Boyd: Library. Now. Isaac. Not good._

Immediately, Stiles is up in arms, ready to punch the daylights out of whoever layed a finger on his little one. Stiles hand shoots up in the air.

“Mr. Harris, can I go to the bathroom?”

Mr. Harris sighs and turns around, clearly annoyed with being interrupted.

“Go quickly.”

Stiles doesn’t even let him get to _quickly_ before he is out of his seat and through the door. He races through the halls as quickly as he can before he reaches the library. Luckily, there’s no librarian in there.

“Boyd?” Stiles asks as he looks around the room.

“Back here!”

Stiles looks to his left and follows Boyd’s voice to the back corner of the room, past multiple shelves of books. Stiles finds Boyd and Erica standing up looking at him with pain and fury in their eyes, and when he turns his eyes downward his heart breaks into a million pieces at what he sees. Isaac has his knees to his chest, hands covering his ears, and he’s sobbing.

“Oh, Isaac,” Stiles whispers before he’s on the ground taking Isaac into his arms.

“Mama?” Isaac says pathetically.

“Ssh, baby, it’s alright. It’s okay. Mama's here.” Stiles coos softly.

At the sound of his Mama’s voice, Isaac whimpers like a wounded animal. And just like that Stiles’ let down reflex kicks in. Hard.

_Fuck! What the hell?_

Stiles groans. Of course this would happen to him. His milk had been dry for a couple of weeks now and of course it just decides to come back all of a sudden, which Stiles is pretty sure is not supposed to happen!

Stiles just thanks whatever deities, that he is still putting those pads on his nipples as a precaution otherwise he’d be in big trouble. He’s going to have to talk to Deaton about this.

Stiles is pulled from his thoughts when Isaac crawls even more into his embrace and hugs him as if he would disappear if he let go. Stiles looks up to Boyd and Erica as he pets Isaac’s head.

“What happened?”

“Some jerks from the lacrosse team thought it would be funny to shove Isaac into a supply closet and shove a desk against it and then leave him there,” Boyd growls, “Luckily, I just so happened to be in the hallway when I heard him banging and screaming. He couldn’t have been in there more than a few minutes, but… you know how it is.”

“Why would they do that so intentionally? Do they know anything?”

Boyd shook his head.

“No, I don’t think they know about us, I think it was just one of those stupid ideas of theirs.”

“Stupid ideas, my ass,” Erica snarls, “that’s just plain cruelty. Boy, when I get my hands on them—“

“No.”

“No?!” Boyd and Erica screech.

“Not yet,” Stiles clarifies, “Let me call Derek. When he gets here you all can do what you want.”

Stiles pulls out his phone and quickly dials Derek’s number.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Derek greets nonchalantly.

“Derek.”

“Stiles? What’s wrong?”

Derek’s tone grew intense and Stiles could sense he knew this was no joking matter.

“I need you to come to the school. Some jackasses on the lacrosse team decided it would be a good idea to stuff our pup into a supply closet and shove a desk against it so he couldn’t get out. Boyd and Erica are here to back you up.”

“They did what?! I swear to god if they hurt a single hair on his head…”

“No he’s fine. Physically that is. Mentally and emotionally well…” Stiles trails off, hinting at what Derek already knows. “I’m gonna take Isaac home. Can you make it here?”

“Of course I can,” Derek’s growl lowers to a soft tone, “Give the phone to Isaac.”

Stiles pulls the phone down and covers the speaker with his hand.

“Isaac, Papa’s on the phone. He wants to talk to you.”

Isaac looks up with big puppy dog eyes.

“Is he mad?”

“No, no, baby of course not. You did nothing wrong. He just wants to make sure you’re okay.”

Isaac just nods and Stiles hands him the phone. Isaac puts the phone up to his ear.

“Papa?”

Stiles can’t hear anything Derek is saying, but he can hear the mumble of sweet soft spoken words.

“Um, there were three of them. Two were blond and one was a brunette. Their names are Mark, Ian, and Jake.”

“Fuckers,” Stiles curses, “Of course it was them. They’re stupider than a pile of bricks.”

“Yeah, ok,” Isaac says to Derek, “Love you, too, Papa. Ok I’ll see you later. Bye.”

Isaac hangs up and hands Stiles his phone.

“Ok, buddy, lets get you home okay?” Stiles says as he helps Isaac up.

Isaac just nods and takes hold of Stiles’ hand. Stiles turns to the other two in the room.

“Derek is on his way. You wait here, and you don’t do anything until he says, understand?”

They both nod in agreement.

“Good. We’ll see you guys at the house later.”

Stiles pulls Isaac gently by the hand and through the hallways. He stops by Harris’ room to get his stuff and tells him Isaac is sick and he’s taking him home. They walk together to the front of the school and check out before they load up in Stiles’ jeep. Stiles keeps glancing at Isaac to see if he’s alright, but the pup is silent the entire ride home.

Once they get home and get inside Stiles turns to the pup who had settled himself on the couch.

“Ok baby, you want to tell me what happened? What really happened?”

Isaac looks tentatively over at his pack mom.

“Well, you know the other day, during lacrosse practice, I was doing really well. Well after practice coach told me he wanted me to play very first at the game on Friday instead of Mark. So today I was going to my locker, cause I forgot something for class, and they cornered me and told me I needed to be put in my place.” At this point Isaac’s eyes fill up with water and he starts to sob, “There was a lot of shoving and I was trying my best to keep my wolf at bay, because that’s what me and Papa had been talking about, but before I knew it they sh-shoved me in the closet and I-I couldn’t get out and… and the… the freezer…”

Isaac stops as he starts sobbing uncontrollably and hyperventilating. Stiles just grabs Isaac in his arms once again and rubs his back soothingly.

“Ssh, it’s ok. I know, pup, I know. But that man is never going to do that to you ever again, you hear me? He wasn’t your father, not in the sense that mattered. Derek was and still is. Remember? You’ve got your Papa. And your Mama who both love you so much.”

Isaac’s lower lip trembles and tears roll down his face.

“Love you, too, Mama.”

“That’s my boy.” Stiles says as he lays a kiss to Isaac’s forehead. “Are you hungry? Do you wanna go get something to eat? Whatever you want to do we’ll do it.”

“Um,” Isaac starts of cautiously, “I just want to eat something here and cuddle on the couch and watch movies.”

“Ok, baby.”

Stiles gets up to go get the snacks and the two spend the rest of the afternoon on the couch until everyone gets home.

When Derek, Erica, and Boyd walk in the house they are greeted with the smell of two happy pack members.

Derek breathes a sigh of relief. He hates it when any member of his pack is unhappy, but especially his pup. Derek smiles evilly. But now his pup shouldn’t have to worry about those three, they’ve been taken care of.

“Woah, Derek, when I said I wanted you to do something I didn’t mean kill the guys!” Stiles says standing up and staring at the all the blood on his shirt.

“Relax, we didn't kill them. One of the guys was just a really easy bleeder.” Derek says smiling.

He gently tugs Stiles closer and leans down to give him a kiss.

… or tries to.

“Huh uh, sourwolf, you are gonna have to go change and wash up before you try and kiss me. You’ve got blood all over your face.”

Derek rolls his eyes.

“Yes mom.”

Stiles laughs at Derek’s obvious sarcasm.

“How’s the pup?”

Stiles turns around and looks to where Boyd and Erica have now settle next to Isaac to watch _Inception_.

“He’s doing better, I think. He just got a little shaken up is all.”

Derek nods and walks over to where everyone is sitting. Isaac looks up as he walks in.

“Hey, Derek,” Isaac says, “Thanks for what you did today, but you know you didn’t have to.”

Derek sighs in relief. He called Derek by his first name. Not that Stiles and Derek don’t like being Mama and Papa to Isaac, but they always know when he calls them by their first names again, that he’s alright.

“What are you talking about? Of course I did. I can’t just let them get away with hurting a part of my pack. That’s not how things work.”

Isaac just smiles back in thanks.

Everything seems to settle down after that. The rest of the pack comes home. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Peter. Sure, they were all a rag tag team of outcasts, but they were family.

***

“Hey Derek?”

“Yeah?” He asks from where he is currently stripping off his shirt.

Stiles sits down cross legged on the bed and looks down at his chest confused.

“I think I need to go see Deaton.”

Derek immediately becomes alarmed by this and his head snaps towards Stiles’ direction.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Well you know how my milk has been dried up for a while?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, it came back today for some reason?”

Now Derek just looked confused.

“What? But didn’t Deaton say as soon as Cora wanted to wean Bella of breast milk that it would stop?”

“Yeah he did. And it did stop, it just… came back.”

“What did I tell you Stiles? This is what you get for helping people.” Derek says teasingly

Stiles, not catching his sarcasm, looks up at him offended.

“Hey, you seemed pretty for it, when I offered.”

And Stiles wasn’t wrong. When Cora had been jumped and raped and left with a baby, everyone had expected her to want to get rid of it. When she didn’t you can imagine how surprised everyone was. The only problem was when she gave birth, she wasn’t producing any breast milk. Now, most people would just turn their kids onto a bottle, but the baby had been born early and she needed breast milk to grow. She’d asked both Allison and Lydia, but the doctor said it would take too long for them to produce it. So when they needed a magical miracle, everyone of course turned to Deaton. Deaton said he could do something for either of the girls, but that it would most likely be painful since neither one of them possessed healing powers and it would progress rather quickly. But then he had brought something else up. Because Stiles was a spark and a male at that his body could get pregnant. Stiles had just stared at him dumbly, because he was just stating the obvious. He’d gone on to say that because of this he was able to lactate and also because he was a male his chest didn’t need to expand as much as a women's did, so it would be quick and painless.

Stiles had been rather quick to agree once he cleared with Derek that he wouldn’t have a problem with it. Stiles was amazed at how complicated the spell was, but it was rather quick, it set in within a day. So in the following months Stiles stayed with Cora as a wet nurse for her baby, Bella. It had taken a lot of adjusting for everyone involved, but they got used to it. Plus it was good practice for Stiles and Derek who eventually did want a little one of their own. Once Bella was deemed healthy enough to grow without breast milk, around 6 months, they started to wean her and she took to it rather well. And Stiles had rather easily stopped producing milk… until now.

“I was kidding,” Derek says gently as he sits next to Stiles. “Lets wait a little and see if it stops on its own and if it doesn’t then we’ll go see Deaton, okay?”

“Okay,” Stiles says reluctantly.

Derek’s right. It’s probably nothing to worry about and it will probably clear up on its own.

“Good. Now, let’s go to sleep. I don’t know about you, but beating up teenagers wears me out.”

Stiles just laughs. He will never guess how he ended up with someone so perfect, but what he does know is in this moment he is happy. He slowly wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, and plants a kiss on his lips, before they both climb into bed. Derek grabs Stiles around the waist and pulls him close to his body and holds him there.

Yes, Stiles is _very_ happy.

 

***

Stiles is _not_ happy.

It has now been a week since Derek and Stiles’ discussion and Stiles milk has still not receded. Not to mention Isaac has been having nightmares ever since that night, no doubt because of those dumb fuck lacrosse players. And guess who has to pick up the pieces? That’s right! Stiles does.

Stiles sighs deeply. It’s not that he’s mad at Isaac. He knows Isaac can’t control if he has nightmares and if he could he would most certainly not be having them, but Stiles is just so tired and his chest aches and he just can’t seem to catch a break. Luckily, though they’re on their way to Deaton’s to try and figure this out.

They come in after hours so they don’t risk anyone coming in. They go inside and almost immediately Deaton comes out to greet them.

“Stiles, Derek, always good to see you. But perhaps maybe not, since you don’t usually come in this late unless there’s a problem.”

“Yeah, well, that’s about right.” Stiles says.

Deaton leads them to the back room and Stiles proceeds to tell Deaton all about his issue.

Deaton stares into space, looking deep in thought.

“Well?” Stiles says, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Deaton shakes himself out of his reverie.

“Oh nothings wrong, this is not unheard of for this to happen, it’s just… strange.”

“Well thank you for stating the obvious, but that’s not very helpful since I’m a human with semi-magical powers who is a pack mother to half-human, half-wolves that go crazy once a month like a girl on her period, and oh yeah, who _lactates_ periodically! I think it’s safe to say everything in my life is strange!”

Deaton purses his lips. He then picks up his clipboard and pen and starts to write.

“Is irrationally hormonal,” he says as he writes.

Stiles just groans in frustration and drops his head in his hands. He only brings his head back up when he feels Derek start to rub soothing circles on his back.

“Look, Deaton, I’m sorry. It’s just… This is really frustrating cause I was looking forward to this being over and I haven’t gotten much sleep because for the past week I’ve been waking up to Isaac crying and whining from nightmares and—“

“Wait, what did you just say?”

Stiles looks up at him confused.

“I’m tired because I’ve been waking up when Isaac has nightmares?”

“Yes that. You said he’s been having them all week? Did they just start a week ago?” Deaton gets his pen out looking scarily interested.

“Uh yeah.”

“Right around the same time you started lactating again?”

“Yeah, during the day before.” Stiles says still confused.

Deaton takes a second to write, presumedly, what Stiles just said down.

“Now,” he looks back up again, “Was there anything that set him off? Something that upset him?”

Stiles looks at Deaton, shocked that he was guessing all of this correctly.

“Yeah that day actually. Some jerks locked him in a storage closet and… well you know Isaac’s history with tight spaces. Boyd texted me to meet them in the library and it was when I got there that I started leaking again.”

“Did Isaac say anything to you, did he make any… strange sounds?”

“Strange sounds?” Now Stiles was really confused.

“Just anything.”

“Well, Isaac kind of has a coping mechanism with Derek and I. We are basically the closest thing he has to parents and because of how he was treated he tends to like to be babied. He’ll call us Mama and Papa and he whines and whimpers a lot when he’s upset. But I don’t know what that has to do with anything.”

Deaton just nods as he writes and then suddenly looks up.

“Well Stiles, it has to do with everything.”

Stiles just cocks an eyebrow, not happy with Deaton’s vagueness.

“Well, you see when a Spark lactates, whether induced by force or pregnancy, there’s a period after your milk completely dries up that the spell is still intact. It does this so that way if something medically went wrong that made your milk stop, or you changed your mind and you wanted to keep breast feeding your baby, you would still be able to lactate easily without having to do the spell again.”

“Ok, well I still don’t see what that has to do with the problem. I never wanted to start lactating again.”

“That’s the thing. It’s not triggered by want, it’s triggered by both the pheromones given off by the baby and the pheromones given off by the Spark.”

“What kind of pheromones?” Derek buts in suspiciously.

“Well, for the baby usually pheromones of intense distress, but because they could also be crying about a dirty diaper or simply because they’re unhappy, it also has to be triggered by pheromones that come from the Spark that are induced by motherly instinct. The need to protect, coddle, and take care of your baby.”

“That would make sense,” Derek says, “You have been smelling different lately, sweeter.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Stiles says waving his hands in the air, “Are you saying, that my milk set in again because of… Isaac?”

“Yes, I do believe so,” Deaton says nodding.

“But… but that’s impossible,” Stiles says, still shocked.

“I’m afraid it’s quite possible.”

Stiles gives him a disbelieving look.

“Well, if you don’t believe me, then let me ask you a question. Are you still putting those pads on your nipples to catch your milk?”

“Yeah.”

“And when do you find that they’re the wettest?”

“In the middle of the night, right after I’ve put Isaac back to be— _Oh my god_!” Stiles says and drops his head back into his hands, “You’re right.”

Deaton purses his lips and shrugs, “See?”

“Well, what do we do to stop it?” Derek asks.

“Oh, it’s easily done. All Stiles really has to do is have a dose of Sage once a day and it should help lower the hormones and help his milk dry up. But…”

Stiles head snapped up.

“But what, Deaton? But what?”

Deaton sighed.

“Well, from what you’ve told me and from my own talks with Isaac, I think… this could be a good way to help him.”

“You mean breastfeed Isaac?”

“Yes, I do. Look, you don’t have to. No one is going to force you, but I think all things considered, the intimacy of breastfeeding could help cure him. He was never close in any way with his parents and his father was most certainly not caring, so I think this could be a good way to show him that there are people in this world who care for him and love him and will protect him, to the point where they are willing to put all barriers down and be as vulnerable as a mother nursing her child.”

Stiles just stares. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Like I said you don’t have to do it, but… is the idea really that disturbing to you?” Deaton asks carefully.

Stiles is about to jump up and tell him that, yes, yes it is, but stops, because it really isn’t. And why isn’t it? It’s totally not normal. Why isn’t he disgusted?

Stiles just sits there for a minute before he realizes his mouth is opening and closing without any sound coming out. Finally, he’s able to speak.

“Well… It should be!” Stiles blurts.

Deaton smiles knowingly.

“But it’s not?”

Stiles sighs.

“No, it’s not. After all, he is my pup isn’t he?”

And just like that, the room is full of smiles.

***

Stiles feels like his head just hit the pillow when, on cue, Isaac’s screams come from his room, followed by cries and whimpers. Stiles immediately feels his milk let down at the sounds Isaac is making.

This time, however, instead of being tired, Stiles is wide awake, anticipating this all night. Stiles gets up and hurries his way out of his room and down the hall.

Once he gets to Isaacs room, he doesn’t hesitate to open the door. The sight that greets him tugs at his heart strings. His poor Isaac is a tangled mess in his sheets, fighting to get away from some invisible force, no doubt.

Stiles rushes forward and climbs on the bed and starts to gently shake Isaac awake.

“Isaac, wake up! Isaac, baby, it’s me. It’s Mama.”

That seems to do it. Isaac stops thrashing and opens his eyes and looks at Stiles with big blue eyes laced in tears.

“Mama?” Isaac asks gently.

“Yes, it’s me. It’s ok Isaac, everything is ok. Mama’s here. Mama’s here.”

“Mama.”

Isaac immediately burrows into Stiles embrace and Stiles holds him steadfast. He gently rocks Isaac back and forth, cooing at him, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he cries. After about five minutes Isaac manages to calm completely, although he’s still shaking.

“You wanna talk about it?” Stiles asks.

“It was the same as always,” Isaac says, “The guys from the lacrosse team were roughing me up and then threw me into the supply closet, but when I turned to look as they closed the door, it was my father yelling ‘Get in the damn freezer!’.”

A few more tears fall from Isaac’s eyes.

“Ssh, it’s okay. He can’t hurt you, anymore. I’ve got you. He can’t hurt you.”

Stiles lays kisses all across Isaac’s face hoping to calm him some more. After a few minutes Isaac’s shaking still hasn't ceased and Stiles decides now is as good a time as any.

“Hey, Isaac.”

Isaac turns his still watery eyes upward until they are looking into Stiles’.

“I have something I want to try that I think will help you. But you’ve got to trust me, okay?”

Isaac waits a few seconds before he nods hesitantly.

“Okay.” Stiles says again, letting out a shaky breath.

He lets go of Isaac and Isaac sits up, patiently waiting to see what his Mama will do.

Stiles carefully unbuttons the flannel he wore to bed specifically for the easy access. Once he opens it, he carefully removes the padding on his nipples and sets them on the night stand. As he turns back around to face Isaac he can feel a drop of milk slowly descend down his chest. Isaac catches sight of it and his pupils blow wide and he looks at Stiles with… hope? Well, that is certainly not what Stiles was expecting.

“Really?” Isaac asks in a whisper.

Stiles just nods and moves to lie down on his back on the bed. Then Stiles opens his arms up to Isaac.

“Come here.”

Isaac wastes no time in moving down to drape his body over Stiles until his mouth directly in front of Stiles nipple. Isaac stares at it seemingly transfixed before looking back up at Stiles to, once again, make sure its ok.

“Go on,” Stiles says quietly.

Isaac looks back down at it again before he lightly puts his lips around it and sucks hesitantly.

Isaac stops immediately. His eyes close and he lets out a whimper of satisfaction before he really latches on and starts a brutal pace on Stiles nipple.

Stiles hisses through his teeth. He forgot how painful this could be at first.

He carefully runs his fingers through Isaacs hair and speaks softly.

“Baby, slow down, there’s no need to rush. It’s not going anywhere.”

Isaac has the decency to look embarrassed for being overzealous. When he starts up again his sucks are slower and longer. The pain doesn’t last for long and it eventually becomes pleasant. Stiles looks down at Isaac with a fond smile. His pup’s brows are scrunched together, seeming to focus very hard on his task at hand, while he makes little content grunts every once in a while. Luckily, Stiles chest is padded just enough that Isaac can have a good amount to latch onto without trouble. As Isaac continues suckling, Stiles can feel that his shaking has stopped and all his limbs are lax and the tears are absent from his eyes, although Stiles can’t stop them from appearing in his.

Stiles can’t understand how anyone could ever deprive this being of such simple necessities such as love and care and protection. How can you look at this beautiful, living, breathing, boy, and know he’s yours, and want to hurt him. Well, Stiles knows one thing. While he can’t promise that Isaac will never be hurt again, he can promise that Isaac will always be loved and cared for. Hell, if this is what it takes to make Isaac happy, then Stiles will gladly nurse Isaac for the rest of his life. Because after all he has been through, this boy deserves some simple pleasures.

Stiles can tell when Isaac has drained his left breast because his sucks become hard and closer together. Stiles gently nudges him off and redirects him to his right breast. Isaac’s eyes stay closed, so it takes him a second to root around for what he’s looking for before he latches on with a sigh and starts his rhythmic suckling again. Isaac gets a bit too excited when his mouth opens a little too wide and a dribble of milk spills out. Stiles just wipes it aways with his thumb and continues to stroke Isaac’s head throughout. Stiles watches intently as Isaac’s adams apple bobs with each heavy swallow of Stiles’ milk, greedily sucking it all down.

After a few minutes, Isaac’s sucks become slower and more lazy and his eyebrows finally relax. Isaac suckles a couple more times before his mouth lets go of Stiles’ nipple and his head falls onto the bed completely unconscious.

Stiles chuckles lightly at Isaac’s milk drunk face as he sits up, careful not to wake Isaac, and buttons his flannel back up. Stiles gets out of the bed and gently tucks Isaac in and gives him a peck on his forehead. As Stiles walks out the door he gives one last fond look towards his pup before closing the door.

 

***

Stiles, quietly makes his way back down the hallway towards his and Derek’s room. He opens the door and steps inside before turning and trying to very quietly shut it back, so as not to wake Derek.

“How’d it go?”

Stiles jumps and lets out a small scream while clutching his chest. It was just Derek.

“God, Derek, don’t do that! You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Derek says through a deep throated chuckle, “I just wanted to see how things went.”

Stiles sighs now that his heart isn’t in his throat. He turns around and slowly climbs into bed straight into Derek’s open arms and revels in the warmth as he’s pulled close to Derek’s body.

“It went… really well actually.”

“Really?” Derek says sounding surprised.

“Yeah, he took to it really well, almost anticipating it. It actually made him relax and calm down. He even fell asleep still sucking.”

Stiles looks up at Derek whose eyes are wide, but nonetheless, looks pleased.

“So, you think this’ll work?” Derek asks.

Stiles moves around trying to get more comfortable before he finally settles on his side with his back to Derek.

“Yeah,” Stiles says answering Derek’s question, “maybe.”

And Stiles can’t help but smile.

Maybe, _just maybe_ , this will work.

**Author's Note:**

> ...............So, what did you think? Please leave your comments below, I would love to hear them! But please to be kind. Any hate will be thrown out the window.


End file.
